Broken Promise
by Mello McQueen
Summary: A Ryou and Bakura drabblish oneshot NON yaoi! grr... the question marks that the slashes were surrounding got deleted...sorry bout that...stupid thing lol ah well... Please R


**Started:** Saterday, July 23, 2005

**Written by:** Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugi-oh

**Summery:** Just a fic about Ryou and his yami the one and only theif king Bakura.

**A/N:** I was in the mood to write a Ryou Bakura drabbilish fic, and this sorta came up. It's written in Ryou's POV, and as far as I know there are no warnings. There's no cursing/swearing, theres no Yaoi/Yuri/or Hentai, and there is no character death.Also, I'm not sure what genre this falls into, so I just put general...if you have an idea feel free to tell me thanks.

**Title: **Broken promise

* * *

"It's time for you to pay for the crimes you have committed!" The pharaoh said, as we all stood watching, "NOW! Soul-Stealer, you will be banished to the shadows for all eternity!" 

'Banished…for eternity?' I thought, my mouth becoming dry as his intentions finally began to sink in.

"I do not think so pharaoh." The Soul-Stealer replied, confidently smirking "Do you not see? I AM the darkness, I cannot be destroyed!"

The Pharaoh smirked in return, "Or so you say." He said the glowing eye appearing on his forehead, as he gathered power.

I looked around at everyone, they all seemed to be behind the pharaoh, everyone with determined looks on their faces, they all wanted the spirit of the ring gone, and it was now that I realized that I was standing behind him as well.

How could I? How could I stand behind the pharaoh and watch him destroy the only person I cared about? The only person I had left?

The Soul-Stealer, was gazing at the Pharaoh intently, awaiting the end. I stared at him, at his chocolate brown eyes, so alike mine; they contained no fear of death.

Only regret, but regret of what? What could the spirit of the millennium ring, have to regret?

/Ryou…/ the spirit's eyes were locked on mine, and I swallowed, or tried to, but my mouth was still dry, and seemed to be getting worse with every passing second.

/Yes/ I ask in response, we were using our mind link; it was something that I had become very familiar with over the past few years.

/I am sorry…/ he replied, lowering his eyes to the ground, in what seemed like shame and guilt.

/Sorry…/ I repeated to him, still gazing intently at him, as far as I could tell the others hadn't realized that we were conversing, or so much as really noticed me at the moment, since the Pharaoh was almost finished powering up. /For what/

/Heh…/ the spirit laughed a little, and I was glad that for once it wasn't sadistic sounding, since he had a habit of laughing that way…but…I didn't mind, I'd gotten used to it, after all he was my yami. /I wasn't able to keep my promise…/

I blinked as I stared at him, in utter confusion, what promise? What was he talking about?

"It's time." The pharaoh suddenly said, and I looked towards him, realizing that he must have finally finished powering up.

'No…' I thought to myself and returned my gaze to my yami /what promise/ I ask hurriedly as if _my _life depended on it. /What are you talking about/ I had to know.

/I told you I would stay with you for eternity…/ he replied, smiling sadly, though I was the only one to notice this, since his long white hair was covering most of his face.

My breath hitched, I remembered hearing him say that. It was a long time ago…but was that actually a promise? It was more like a statement, something he had wanted at the time. But it was something I wanted now wasn't it? Yes, I wanted it. I wanted the spirit with me, I didn't want him to be sent to the shadow realm, but did that make it a promise /Did you mean that/ I ask him /Do you still want to stay here? Even if you can't obtain the millennium items/

/It's funny…I was so blinded by revenge and my heart was so clouded by darkness that…I didn't realize what I really wanted…what I really needed./ he said, not really answering but still telling /I didn't need the millennium items, or destruction of the pharaoh, all I really needed was…/

"SAY GOODBYE SOUL-STEALER!" The Pharaoh suddenly said cutting him off, the Pharaoh had his palm out to the spirit, ready to perform his signature Mind-Crush on him.

My eyes widened, as a bright yellow light encircled the spirit of the ring, and he let out an agonizing scream, that caused every ounce of my being to ache.

"No…" I whispered to myself, and Yugi the pharaoh's other half, seemed to hear me, because he turned around and whispered my name sympathetically.

I didn't really see it, I more like felt it, as well as heard it, because I could not take my eyes off the sight before me. Tears spilling from my eyes, like water from a faucet.

Bakura was on his knees clutching his stomach in pain, as the light swirled around him, tearing at every fiber of his being. Dragging him little by little into the darkness.

/Forgive me…Ryou…/ I heard him say through our mind link, before the light began to fade, and he disappeared into the shadows forever.

* * *

Okay I know I said no character deaths, but this doesn't really count does it? since people get sent to the shadow realm for all eternity on a daily basis right? 

Sorry for the not so happy ending guys but you'll just have to deal with it.

At any rate! Reveiw and tell what you think, also if I totally screwed something up, please DO correct me, since I hate screwing stuff up...

Also...I know this isn't one of my greatest fics...but it'll have to do.


End file.
